Del Amor al Odio
by Berhenizita
Summary: Dos mundos distintos unidos en una sola palabra amor, el problema es que este no es suficiente o un engaño los separo, ambos cambiaron física y emocionalmente. Pero diez años después ¿El amor puede aun existir?, ¿El amor pude ser más grande que el odio que sienten el uno por el otro?, una historia diferente para cada uno, ambos se odian pero no sera solo un amor que ocultan.
1. Prefacio

**Amor, Odio y Dolor**

La felicidad es un regalo momentáneo que te da la vida para que el destino después te la arrebate y te restriegue en la cara lo idiota que fuiste al pensar que podía ser eterno.

—_¿Crees que te ama?, si por lo único que se caso contigo fue por el hijo que ibas a tener y ahora que no existe pues mejor despídete de todo, a la que ama es a mí solo quiso hacerte sentir bien tómalo como un servicio de caridad._

Ese simple comentario fue lo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera más si eso era posible, mi bebe estaba muerto, Edward me había engañado y ahora sabia que lo que siempre pensé era verdad, él nunca me quiso solo me uso y ella lo confirmaba, mi dignidad pesa más, salí de hay con el corazón roto pero regresare con la frente en alto esto es un juramento.

¿Estoy dispuesta a verlo una vez más?

…

Hola chicas aquí con mi nuevo fic se que no dice mucho pero lo descubrirán pronto, primer capitulo que espero no tardarme en subir, por favor denle una oportunidad.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

— ¿Lista amor?, ¿Cuánto te falta? —pregunta Demetri desde el piso de abajo.

—Ya casi voy —digo mientras comienzo a abrochar mi sandalia—, me pongo solo la chalina y bajo—grito y tomo mi chalina y me la acomodo frente al espejo.

—Te espero en el coche—dice mientras inicio a bajar las escaleras.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes sabes que odio ser impuntual—ruedo los ojos, maldigo en el momento que me case con este hombre.

Hago tiempo para llegar al coche en lo que tomo mi bolsa y cierro la casa bien, suspiro al escuchar el clacson presionándome, me meto al coche, comienzo a escuchar como habla mal sobre el llegar tarde, que le molesta, que no le gusta y vuelve a iniciar el mismo discurso de él favor que me hizo al casarse conmigo solo suspiro y no digo nada porque no quiero ahora iniciar una pelea.

Flash Black

—_Isabellita tientes que casarte con él, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y Demetri es de confianza cuidara bien el patrimonio—dijo Marcus pasivo._

—_Yo puedo hacerlo sola Marcus no me hagas esto por favor, yo puedo cuidar de él sola y tu vas a estar a mi lado—comente y lo abrase._

—_Sabes que esto no va a pasar Isa—dijo con cariño y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía—, sabes que yo no la podre ver crecer —comento y perdió la vista en nuestra pequeña que corría en el jardín, sentí una lagrima caer—, sabes que mi tiempo se agota cada día—dijo y no pude evitar llorar como una loca y abrazarme mas fuerte a él._

—_No digas eso, tu vas a estar con nosotras Marcus no me hagas esto, no te mueras yo te amo—comente y me aferre mas a su pecho y el solo acariciaba mi cabello._

—_Tu sabes bien que no me amas como lo amaste y lo sigues amando Isa no te engañes aun él te importa—ni siquiera podía decir su nombre y sentí una punzada de dolor—, pero con lo que me diste me conformo porque yo tampoco te ame como ame a Didyme y eso no importa, yo te amo Isa por eso te tienes que casar con Demitri—dijo y me beso en la frente._

Fin del Flas Black

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla rápida e igual de delicada, Marcus siempre quiso lo mejor para las dos pero no supo que todo era solo una mascara, en el fondo Demitri solo buscaba lo mismo que muchos de los hombres con los que dormí, el poder, el saber que posen a esa mujer que al caer las luces deja de ser la chica siempre es para convertirse en aquella persona que todos desean, que nadie puede tener, eso fue solo lo que buscaba lo mismo que buscaba él y solo me engaño, me uso y me dejo como el trapo sucio y viejo que era, suspiro y el coche se detiene.

—Espero Marie que esta vez te comportes y no hagas quedar en ridículo como la ocasión anterior. —dice en cuanto me abre la puerta y me hace bajar del coche.

—Decir la verdad no es hacerte quedar en ridículo—comento, sé que esto traerá consecuencias pero no me importa.

—Cállate que tus tampoco bienes del mejor lugar del mundo aun recuerdo como te llamaban "Maribella" —comenta y se va a encontrarse con los demás.

Continúo caminando sin rumbo y tomo una copa de champagne, sigo tomando en él jardín cuando siento una delicada mano en mi brazo que me causa escalofríos.

—Isa ¿Qué te pasa?, hoy estas muy apartada —comenta mientras se para alado mio.

—No pasa nada, ¿Qué pasaría?, nada de que mi vida se arruina y una y otra vez cuando siento encontrar la felicidad. —comento y otra lagrima solitaria caí.

— ¿Qué te dijo ahora? —pregunta molesta Leah y solo me encojo de hombros. —Dios ¿Por qué te casaste con ese hombre? —pregunta molesta.

—Porque fue la voluntad de Marcus y para cobrar parte de él dinero tenia que hacerlo, era supuestamente lo ideal para Vera y para mí según mi marido—comento y ciento las lagrimas correr.

—Isabella se lo que te hace ese infeliz pero tu eres una mujer muy fuerte y tienes que quitarle todo y divorciarte de él lo antes posible porque si no te va a llevar a la ruina— cometa furiosa y tiene razón parte del dinero se ha perdido en malas inversiones—, sabes que Jacob esta a tu disposición. —dice y me sonríe, le regreso la sonrisa.

Continuamos con nuestras conversación en otros asuntos en cuanto se acercan las otras esposas, comentamos cosas tontas porque bueno esa es la verdad todas o la mayoría son esposas compradas pero eso que importa si yo ahora me he vuelto una igual, solo que yo compre a mi marido, pero mi vida se ha vuelto igual, spas, masajes, eventos, cenas donde los hombres hablan y las mujeres nos apartamos y yo no era así pero ya no se ni siquiera quien soy, me alejo después de cansarme de hablar de cirugías y doctores plásticos, me pongo a fumar parada enfrente de un balcón, escucho pasos y supongo que es mi maridito limitándome ruedo los ojos y suspiro mientras suelto el humo.

—Antes no fumabas tanto ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta y solo sonrió.

— Nada importante—contesto con indiferencia.

— ¿Estas feliz? — pregunta Jacob y se para alado mio, me quita el cigarro y el aspira—, antes no eras así, eras fuerte, una mujer que no era fácil de vencer la dueña de todo, la que mandaba a todos cuando Marcus caía en el hospital tu mantenías la empresa a flote. —comenta y le da otra aspirada al cigarro y me lo regresa.

—Me lo ha quitado todo, empresa ahora solo son ruinas, estamos en quiebra, mi hija esta en Canadá, me ha dejado tan desgastada que ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar más ya me canse Jacob, estoy atada a él y no puedo luchar contra la corriente con el acuestas. —contesto y termino mi cigarro y enciendo otro.

—Esa no es la verdadera Isabella que yo conozco, y recuerda que te conozco desde hace ya doce años—sonríe eso es verdad y le regreso la sonrisa—, yo te vi caer y levantarte una y otra vez, si esta ultima no fue mas fuerte que cuando regresaste de Jacksonville y ahora te dejas caer.

—En ese tiempo tenia un apoyo ahora no—comento y tomo a otra copa que trae un mesero.

—Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, en los testamentos siempre hay capsulas que pueden cambiar Isa si quieres podemos buscarla y puedes a ser la mujer que conocí y no solo una sombra—comenta y se va.

—Voy a ir esta semana a Canadá por Vera, te veo de regreso—grito y Jake voltea y me sonríe feliz y regresa donde estábamos.

—Isabella es hora de irnos—dice Demetri en cuanto me encuentra y saluda de mala manera a Jake—, ya me dolió la cabeza vámonos—comenta molesto al ver que sigo hablando con él.

—Nos vemos Jake me saludas al pequeño y me despides de Leah por favor—comento y me despido de beso.

De camino a la salida me tomo otras dos copas para terminar inconsciente para llegar a la casa, me despido a la distancia de Leah, rápido nos traen el coche y me subo en el esperando ya la sarta de cosas que va ha hablar mal de mis únicos amigos en el mundo.

—Te he dicho que odio que hables con Jacob, él no debe ser tu amistad menos su mujer que quien sabe de donde la haya sacado—comenta y acelera por la carretera obscura.

—Y yo te he dicho que no me voy a alejar de ellos, para mi Jacob es como un hermano y no me importa y su mujer es una buena persona mejor que tu y yo juntos creme—comento molesta y me volteo.

—Soy una buena persona solo que tu lo vez, ves estoy casado contigo una inútil mujer que solo sabe hacer las cosas si le pones dinero enfrente para que las haga bien y aparte de eso tiene una hija—comente y me molesto.

—Y tu solo eres un estafador que viene de los arrabales que engañaste a la gente para llegar donde estas, y si acepto lo que fui, si fui stripper para llegar hasta aquí y ¿Algún problema?, por a ver casado con una ex strepper que ahora es dueña de una de las empresas de publicidad—comento molesta.

—Sabes bien que no solo eras eso—comenta y suspiro—y no eres la dueña soy yo—comenta molesto y alzando la voz.

—Sabes bien que no yo soy la dueña de esa empresa que esta a mi nombre y al de Vera el tuyo no aparece—comento molesta.

—Y te recuerdo que estamos casados bajo bienes mancomunados* así que ni te intentes divorciar de mi Isabella—comenta molesto y siento como los arboles pasan más rápido.

—Debería de hacerlo al fin ahora estamos en quiebra que me vas a quitar—comento y lo veo a los ojos.

—No lo vas a hacer o todos van a saber de donde bines Isabella—comenta molesto.

—No me importa con dinero todo se puede ocultar mientras todos van a saber que tu no eres el honorable señor, si no que mi marido te saco de la miseria y que poco a poco con tus engaños subiste de puesto solamente, y que yo te compre como mi marido y nuestro matrimonio no es por amor—comento y siento la bofetada que me propina mientras sigue conduciendo—No me vuelvas a poner una mano enzima Demetri —grito furiosa.

—Tú no me vuelvas a provocar—grita y se fija en la carretera.

No comentamos nada más pero esta noche tendré que dejar atrancada mi puerta, estoy cansada de esta vida, me bajo enseguida del coche y subo lo mas rápido que puedo al cuarto, cierro y atranco bien la puerta mientras me cambio y me quito toda la mascara de maquillaje y me pongo mi camisón para dormir. Lo único que me alegra es visitar mañana a mi hija.

.

.

.

Me despierto temprano y voy al baño enseguida me quedo mirando al espejo, esa no soy yo, me veo mas demacrada, más delgada, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos se han marcado más, tengo un poco el labio hinchado ayer entre mi borrachera ni sentí bien el golpe pero esta algo abierto, mi cabello luce sin vida, y traigo demasiado abajo el color, suspiro y me lavo la cara es hora de cambiar.

Tomo una falda pero me veo las piernas aun traigo algo de moretones de el anterior pleito, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga y mis botas, ya que esta lloviendo ahora, salgo del cuarto con cuidado y compruebo de que no haya nadie y salgo feliz, tomo mi coche que hace meses no conduzco, veo lo hermoso que es desde lejos mi Cadillac clásico del 68 negro, suspiro y me subo a él, y conduzco, me estaciono enfrente del despacho de el abogado donde leyeron el testamento de Marcus, me bajo y entro con paso decidido y me encuentro con Amalia la secretaria.

—Hola Amalia vengo a ver a Samuel, ¿Esta ocupado? —pregunto enseguida para enfrente de su escritorio.

—No para nada Señora, puede pasar la esta esperando—comenta y se para y me abre la puerta.

—Hola Isabella que gusto volverte a ver— comenta y me salda con una sonrisa mientras me da la mano—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, tengo mucho sin verte.

—Lo se Sam, pues lo mismo que mi llamada, quiero una copia del testamento de Marcus y del acuerdo prenupcial de el matrimonio con Demetri—comento enseguida y ambos tomamos asiento.

— ¿Para que Isabella?—pregunta nervioso.

—Solo la necesito y quiero que me la entregues—comento seca.

—Ok, ahora mismo la hago—comenta nervioso y se para.

No tardo ni diez minutos en regresar y entregármela en un sobre amarillo y le templa la mano, suspiro y la tomo, abro la bolsa y le entrego un sobre con dinero.

—Espero que no se entere de esto mi marido Sam porque si no sabes que este tipo de cosas no acaban bien—comento y me doy la media vuelta.

Voy directo al despacho de Jacob y se la dejo con un mensaje escrito con mi letra en un postid.

_Jake atrase me viaje, estoy cansada de esto, ve esto lo más rápido posible y ayúdame a salir de esto, por favor no te tardes._

Salgo de hay sintiéndome mucho mejor, sé que tengo que trabajar duro para volver a ser la misma mujer que antes, por algo se empieza y voy ha hacerlo cuesto lo que cueste, llego a casa antes de la comida, al poco tiempo llega Demetri.

—Isabella tendrás que atrasar más tu viaje, tenemos la próxima semana una cena muy importante con los Cullen vienen desde Florida a hacer tratos con nosotros. —me quede sin respirar.

Los Cullen yo aun no estaba lista para hacer eso, me quedo en sock y no digo nada.

—Y no lo vallas intentar cancelar, porque esto ya se retraso durante dos años, así que ya tenemos que hacerlo lo antes posible.

—_Demetri te va a ayudar, en todo Isabella por eso te tienes que casar con él, él tiene que ayudarte_ —fueron esas una de las ultimas palabras de Marcus y ahora entiendo porque.

— ¿Los Cullen? —pregunto pensando que no escuche bien.

—Si los Cullen, no se quienes vaya a venir pero tienes que arreglar uno buena fiesta para ellos, ambos estamos en quiebra y nos van a ayudar a levantarnos.

—No se te ocurra nombrar eso enfrente de ellos—comento molesta—, nosotros seremos su salvación no ellos de nosotros, eso te lo aseguro—comento.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta intrigado.

—No sabes qué tu no arreglaras nada respecto a eso, es hora de que regrese ya a la empresa y yo comience con los tratos—comento decida.

—Jajaja—ríe con sarcasmo—, ¿Tu Isabella?, claro que no puedes hacer eso ni siquiera tienes los estudios—comenta y vuelve a reír.

—Claro que lo tengo y sé que voy hacer con la revista, despídete de tu empleo amor—comento y lo siento a mi espalda agarrándome la cadera.

—Isa yo sé que tienes el conocimiento pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte tu no vas a poder sola con las negociaciones—comenta humillándose y con voz delicada.

—Voy a poder Demetri de eso no te preocupes yo voy a saberlo hacer estoy cansada de estar en la casa—comento con voz fría.

.

.

.

Lunes aun me veo frente al espejo y sé que todos se van a sorprender de verme, siento poco a poco como la mujer que un día fui va renaciendo y que se tiene que levantar mas rápido para poder ver a los Cullen y mostrarse victoriosa y como una vez jure con la frente en alto y no mas agachada como el ultimo día que fui humillada, despreciada y corrida, ahora seguía la mía de ver a Rosalie Hale en especial ser humillada ahora ella como un día lo hizo conmigo, ver a Edward Cullen rogándome por salvar su patrimonio y tenerlos a todos bajo mis condiciones y no al revés.

—Isabella—escucho llamarme y ruedo los ojos y salgo de la habitación—¿Estas segura de querer ir?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga**

**Capitulo 2**

Bajo rápido los escalones del escenario para pronto llegar a mi camerino y poderme ir lo más rápido, estoy cansada, me arden las plantas de los pies por traer unos tacones de 13 centímetros y a ver bailado gran parte de la noche el reloj marca la dos de la mañana y es la hora en que casi debo estar en casa para dormir un poco de horas, cuento mis propinas y veo que pronto podre estar fuera de la casa de mi madrina.

—Bella te busca la Jefa—anunciaron en cuanto puse un pie dentro de él camerino comunitario.

Inicie quitándome los zapatos que ya no los soporto más porque los he traído puestos por más de dos horas estos que son menos cómodos que los anteriores, busco una bata para poder ir presentable ya que ella odia que lleguemos en ropa interior a su oficina, suspiro y pienso escapar.

—Bella la jefa te busca, sabes que se desespera con rapidez tienes que ir ya—comenta mi compañera Emily.

—Ya voy Emily solo sabes que ella es algo especial y odia que vallamos como salimos del escenario o bueno casi—comento y mi plan de escapar se esfumo.

—No ni pienses escapar porque te va a regresar aunque sea de los cabellos—comenta y ambas reímos porque eso es cierto.

Camino decidida ya con unas sandalias de piso hacia la oficina y veo que sale un hombre de hay pero no se me hace extraño en lo absoluto esto siempre es así hombres salen y entran para arreglar bailes en sus casas, despedidas de solteros y algunas chicas que se van por mas dinero a sus casas a brindar favores sexuales.

—Isabella que bueno que llegas pensé que te pensabas escapar—comenta en cuanto me ve entrar.

—No para nada Jefa—respondo y me paro enfrente de la puerta.

—Por favor pasa y siéntate esto será muy prevé porque te espera. —contesta y se levanta.

— ¿Quién me espera?, ya es mi hora de salida—comento confundida.

—Para eso te mande llamar, Isabella yo sé que entrarte aquí hace unos meses como mesera pero bueno sabemos que ese trabajo es mas difícil aquí que en otro lugar y preferiste pasar al escenario como Maribella —asiento aún confundida—, bueno eso es correcto y desde entonces has hecho el escenario tuyo todas las noches desde tu debut, eres la "Gran Maribella" que todos desean.

—Eso lo se Jo, ¿Qué pasa? —contesto ya fastidiada de lo que ya se.

—Bueno a eso es a lo que voy querida Maribella—dice y ruedo los ojos odio que me llamen así fuera del escenario—, al ser la gran estrella del _Madness of the night, _lleva más responsabilidades y no solamente es buenas propinas también son otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto preocupada, no pienso prostituirme prefiero buscar otro lugar.

— ¿Cómo qué? Eso es una excelente pregunta, bueno a eso es a lo que voy, todo el mundo te desea Isabella—comente y yo asiento—, bueno entonces también desean tus bailes en privado—asiento una vez más esos siempre los hago—, bueno a lo que voy es que a veces no solo son de una o dos personas puede ser de más y bueno pueden que deseen más cosas. —comenta y saca su cigarrera.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso prostituirme, eso va contra mis principios—respondo sin alterarme pero si segura y firme.

—Supuse que esa seria la respuesta pero eso lo vamos a discutir más adelante—dice mientras enciende un cigarro y solo asiento aunque sé que mi postura no va a cambiar—, bueno a lo que voy es que hoy tienes un baile privado con unos empresarios que son muy, muy importantes—comenta y me sorprendo que me deje algo así—, así que tienes que dar tu mejor baile, atenderlos como mesera y como algo más, el mismo trato que para los privados ya sabes si desean algo más vendrán conmigo y yo les comentare que tu te niegas pero piénsalo son ricos, podrías esta noche cambiar tu vida, salirte de la casa de tu madrina.

—Pero ya es mi hora de salida— comento ignorando todo lo de más.

—Isabella parece que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije acaso, son empresarios son ricos y tu los vas a atender porque ser la gran estrella de este lugar tiene otras consecuencias, iras con otras chicas no estarás sola y no te niegues—dijo segura.

— ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? —pregunto.

—No quieres saberlo—dice y yo no digo nada.

Siento como mi silla se azota conmigo contra el escritorio y Jo me da vuelta y me pone su cara a unos centímetros de la mía y me tira el humo del cigarro en la cara.

—Pasaría que una te quedas sin empleo y sin empleo en otros lugares iguales, sé que irías a otros bar nudistas así que llamaría para que no te contrataran por más que te sentaras sobre las piernas de los dueños nadie te abrirá las puertas, y bueno alguien de mis chicos tendría que ir a inspeccionar tu casa en busca de mi dinero y traérmelo de vuelta y no queremos eso ¿verdad? —dice y yo asiento y ella se levanta y camina asía la puerta—, ponto algo lindo, no muy revelador no muy puritano, algo intermedio y ve a la ultima habitación hay te esperan, no te tardes, esto va a ser un gran negocio—comenta y me sonríe y asiento.

—Procurare no tardarme. —comento mientras me retiro.

—Así hazlo porque no quieres problemas ¿verdad? —asiento.

Siempre supe que Johana estaba loca, pero dios esta mujer tiene severos problemas pasa de un estado de animo a otro ahora mi temor será como lograre irme de aquí ahora que inicie la universidad o peor cuando me tenga que ir definitivamente.

Me cambio por otro disfraz o al menos es lo mas presentable que tenemos en este lugar un corsé verde esmeralda con encaje negro en las partes finales un pequeño shorts negro que muy apenas me cubre parte de los muslos y unas sandalias altas negras, suspiro al saber que este vez saldré por temprano a las cinco de la mañana ya que este tipo de presentaciones entre empresarios no son como los privados normales de máximo una hora ahora son de horas de baile, bebidas y discusiones entre ellos, salgo resignada y sintiéndome el triple de cansada, cargando una bolsa con la ropa de mesera un shorts igual de corto mejor conocido como cachetero, una playera blanca con el logo de el lugar y un escote pronunciado y mis sandalias.

— ¿A dónde vas amor? —escucho una voz conocida que pregunta y ruedo los ojos.

—Un privado—contesto sin afán.

— ¿Un privado?, no eso no es, me mandaron a cuidarte—dice en cuanto llega a mi lado.

—No es normal porque es de empresarios ya sabes como es esto—digo y ruedo los ojos.

—Eso sucede cuando eres la estrella de este lugar, deberías de ligarte uno para que ya te salgas de ese maldito lugar—comenta molesto Jacob.

—Fue lo mismo que dijo Jo—comento molesta mientras seguimos y vemos la puerta—, sé que debo andar con uno pero eso es igual a prostituirme y eso no me gusta. —contesto molesta.

—No si lo enamoras primero—comenta riendo Jacob y se adelanta me abre la puerta—, pase dama por favor, usted primero—comenta y rio.

—El único que me ve como una dama y no como un trozo de carne bailante—comento y paso.

—Aquí esta nuestra estrella disculpen el retraso es que acaba de salir casi del escena—dice enseguida Johana quien me indica con la mano que suba al pequeño escenario.

Enseguida paso y Jacob cierra las puertas y subo a la pequeña pista de baile y la música se pone en acción, siento todas las miradas sobre de mí y me apeno enseguida lo bueno es que ya he podido controlar un poco mis emociones, comienzo a girar en el tubo como si nada pasara como la música es lenta no aumento la velocidad solo continuo haciéndolo lentamente para poder subirme en unos momentos, en eso entran mis compañeras y las miradas se desvían por las bebidas, veo que Jo se retira con un hombre y abandona la sala, sigo y comienzo a subirme al tubo y siento esa mirada de el hombre que entra es una mirada penetrante que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio y veo unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me llaman a verlos y no dejar de hacerlo.

—Señores creo que entre mas rápido trabajemos más rápido terminamos—comenta uno de los hombres de hay mientras inicio de nuevo mi ruta para que nadie se e cuenta y lo tomen como parte él lapso que hice.

—Creo que a mi me gustaría a mi tardarme un poco más—responde el chico de los ojo verdes con una voz ronca y hermosa que me deja atónita.

—Creo que todos estamos cansados y debemos ir a dormir pero bueno que le podemos decir al mas joven de nosotros, él tiene la juventud y nosotros no, debemos apurarnos los más grandes—comenta uno de los hombres grandes con cabello totalmente cano.

Comienzan a hablar de negocios y yo sigo con mi rutina hasta ver que Lilith sube al pequeño escenario y yo bajo y enseguida Jake me entrega una bata y me acompaña al pequeño camarote que hay para cambiarme, tomo de mi maleta para cambiarme por mi uniforme y noto que Jake sigue afuera aún.

—Amor, estuviste realmente excelente preciosa, de hecho te pusieron mucha atención—comenta dándome la espalda mientras me comienzo a vestir.

—Ya no lo se Jacob, siempre es la misma rutina, tuve que aprender esto desde hace mucho y tu lo sabes y aprendí a ya no sentir las miradas de los hombres—comento mientras me pongo la blusa.

—Dios ¿Porque te deje ir?—comenta mientras ríe.

Me doy cuenta que solo tengo la blusa y las bragas puestas, me sonrojo no puedo evitarlo y le levanto el dedo para que entienda y él se carcajea más de mi y de mi sonrojo mientras entra al camarote y me acorrala contra la pared.

—Me dejaste ir porque nunca me tuviste eso solo fue un error que ahora nos ha hecho amigos—contesto rápido mientras lo beso en el cachete y lo hago aun lado.

— ¿No extrañas tener una relación? —pregunta mientras avanza y yo termino de cambiarme

—Una relación no es posible con este trabajo, ¿Quién va a querer a una Stripper de novia? —comento mientras suspiro.

—Yo—responde rápido.

—Sabes que no—contesto y salgo.

—Ya veremos—contesta desde lejos y le sonrió.

Pregunto a que ayudo y de hecho ya solo es recoger lo ultimo ya que no tardan mucho en irse, todos se están despidiendo con el ultimo trago, respiro feliz cuando todo queda solo y casi corro al camarote para ponerme mi ropa, no me quito nada solo sobre pongo mi pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera encima ya que esta más fresco a salir, ya todo el lugar esta vacío, el reloj marca las 5:30 y suspiro esta vez solo dormiré en el metro y una hora en mi cama, suspiro y cruzo la puerta, siento que alguien me sigue y camino un poco más rápido y cruzo la calle y me siento tranquila al ver que ya nadie lo hace al poco tiempo de seguir mi camino un coche se me empareja, y no volteo solo sigo caminando.

—Podrías detenerte un solo momento por favor— un psicópata educado que mejor, ruedo los ojos y avanzo más rápido—si quisiera hacerte daño sabes que ya te lo hubiera hecho, solo quiero preguntarte algo—comenta mientras sigue con su lento andar, de reojo veo un coche azul marino—, dios no me hagas seguirte así de aquí a donde vallas odio la lentitud—comenta y volteo. — ¡gracias al señor! —exclama y ruedo los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto molesta y observo que es uno de los hombres de la empresa.

—Quiero tu número telefónico—contesta enseguida.

—Claro que no, lo siento eso es privado. —contesto rápido y ruedo los ojos.

—Si no me das tu numero al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa—comenta preocupado y me rio.

—Lo siento pero yo solo soy stripper no prostituta—contesto y acelero el paso.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo verte yo solo? —contesta ya desesperado.

—Estoy aquí de Vienes a Domingo toda la noche, de Lunes a Domingo solo unas horas como de 10 a 2 de la mañana más o menos en el escenario—contesto y espero con eso se conforme.

—Bueno si solo tendré un privado contigo bueno con eso me conformo no hay problema por ahora—comenta y veo que ya me queda media cuadra y llego al metro y sonrió—, ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —pregunta.

—No gracias—contesto educada.

—Te veré en estos días—contesta y acelera por completo y se da la vuelta en el siguiente retorno y lo pierdo de vista.

Esa sola noche pudo marcar por completo mi destino, dos personas hay que supieron cambiarme una me llevo al cielo a la parte más alta y desde hay me dejo caer sin importar que pude casi morir e esa caída, la otro me levanto del infierno y me llevo al cielo, peor una vez más me había vuelto hundir pensando que seria mejor, suspiro y vuelvo a recargarme en la cabecera y mejor me hundo por completo para caer y acomodarme en posición fetal y recuerdo por que no debo de ver Mujer Bonita aun que casi sea una de mis películas favoritas, cierro los ojos esperando la llamada que ahora me hará más feliz que nunca, Jacob tiene que marcarme.

Escucho mi celular sonar y sonrió de felicidad.

—_Ámame un vez más—escucho una voz por teléfono y suspiro._

—_Sabes que eso ya no es posible, yo ya no se amar a otra persona que no sea mi hija—respondo._

— _¿Recuerdas lo nuestro antes? —pregunta la voz ronca que conozco perfectamente, suspiro resignada pensando que después de años aun no la olvido._

—_Lo recuerdo pero es solo eso, un recuerdo de un pasado que borre, enterré y no pienso abrir ese baúl en el que te enterré diez metros bajo tierra. —respondo molesta._

— _¿Estas segura que lo hiciste? —pregunta arrogante como siempre lo hacia._

—_Claro que lo hice, tú me arruinaste y yo ahora no soy nada de la sombra de la que fui una vez a tu lado—contesto._

—_Claro que no, tu siempre serás Bella, mi indefensa y frágil Bella, porque solo eres eso una sombra sabes que necesitas estar a mi lado para volver a ser la de antes—contesta y enciendo en furia y aviento todo lo del escritorio._

—_Claro que no, ya no soy la tonta de Bella que creyó en tus mentiras—contesto._

—_Yo sé que sigues siendo Bella no eres ni Isabella ni Isa sigues siendo la misma chiquilla de hace siete años que aún me ama—contesta._

—_No es cierto te odio—digo y ropo en lagrimas._

Me despierto y no estoy en la oficina estoy mi cuarto, apago el televisor que esta hablando solo y me estiro por mi celular que si esta sonando y que esto ya no es un sueño, ni checo el numero solo contesto.

—Bueno, ¿Quién habla? —pregunto y se me corta un poco la voz.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Jacob mi amigo al otro lado de la bocina.

—Si, solo tuve una pesadilla que me afecto más de lo que creí—contesto con sinceridad, sé que a él no le puedo ocultar anda, con el dorso de la mano seco las lagrimas.

— ¿Algo en especial? —pregunta alarmado.

—No para nada, lo mismo de siempre, fantasmas que intenten tan salir de sus tumbas—contesto.

—Bueno ya no duermas y ven a mi oficina que necesito verte amor.

—Voy para haya—contesto.

Busco como loca mi bolsa, retoco el delineador y borro con crema las machas del rímel y del delineador por las estúpidas lágrimas anteriores, y me regaño mientras tomo mi coche.

—_Isabella, lo que paso hace nueve años debes olvidarlo y no recordarlo solo porque tu ya no eres esa chiquilla ella murió el día que pusiste un pie fuera de esa casa, ella murió en ese momento como murió Maribella el día que Marcus te encontró, tu ahora solo eres Bella—_repito en el camino.

—Señora Isabella, pase por favor el Señor Black la espera—comenta la recepcionista enseguida que me ve llegar.

—Gracias, paso sola, sabes que conozco el camino—comento mientras me quito los lentes obscuros.

—Me espantaste, pese que te habías "vuelto a caer" —comenta Jake desde su oficina y lo ultimo lo dice con sarcasmo.

—No, hace mucho que eso no pasa—contesto y levanto los hombros. — ¿Qué tienes para mí? —pregunto y enseguida cierra la puerta.

— ¿Qué deseas obtener de mí? —pregunta imitando un tono sexi y tomando mis hombros.

—Igual que como te recordé hoy—respondo en tono risueño.

—Mmm, pensé que todo esta muerto y enterrado—dice más serio y se va a enfrente sentándose en su silla—, pero me gusta volverte a ver risueña hace seis meses que no lo era.

—Bueno ya vez, el pasado quiere regresar quiero volver a ser ella—contesto.

—Sabía que este día llegaría. —contesta feliz. —Bueno Isa regresemos a lo que te trajo aquí, ya tengo lo del contrato resuelto—comenta y sonrió, —tiene bastantes cosas a tu favor pero bueno eso ya lo esperábamos, pero tiene unas cuantas en tu contra y otras que bueno no se han dado gracias a Dios—comenta.

—Pues dímelas todas entre más rápido actuemos mejor pero necesito algo especial en el nuevo—comento y sonrió.

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —contesta mientras rueda los ojos.

—Necesito que actué como mi marido igual que ahora pero solo en unas cosas muy breves—respondo.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunta preocupado.

—Va a regresar y lo necesito cerca él no me puede ver derrotada y sola—comento.

—Si estas alado de Demetri te va a ver derrotada, Demetri te encierra, no te deja volar y no es bueno para ti Bella—responde.

—No me vuelas a llamar así—contesto rápido.

— ¿Bella que no dijiste que ya esta muerto y enterrado? —pregunta intrigado.

—Claro que no esta, pero no me gusta que me digas así él lo asía—respondo molesta y me levanto.

—Lo siento pero tú sabes que te conozco desde hace mucho y siempre eras Bella —contesta y sigue sentado en paz.

—Ya lo se, solo que hoy lo recordé el primer día que lo vi, recuerdo toda esa noche—contesto y sonrió—, pero ya no con la felicidad de hace ocho o nueve años, ahora lo recuerdo con amargura si esa vez no me hubieras dejado ir sola, si Jo no me hubiera hecho trabajar no estaría aquí ahora—comento mientras veo hacia el horizonte.

—Lo se Bella, pero tal vez no tendrías a Vera— contesta mientras intenta hacerme sentir mejor.

—Y también no hubiera conocido el dolor de perder un hijo, un amor, mi vida entera—contesto y suelto una pequeña lagrima.

—Si Be…—deja incompleta mi nombre porque lo veo con mirada asesina—Isa pero bueno eso no es lo importante ahora si sufriste pero él hubiera solo la conjugación de un tiempo que no existe y del cual no puedes saber que hubiera pasado con tu vida.

—Tienes razón, sigamos con lo del contrato—comento para despejarme.

—Mejor. —responde sonriendo.

Me siento, hablamos todo sobre el y saca una copia para poder ir subrayando lo que vamos a dejar, lo que vamos a cambiar y todo, volteamos a ver hacia afuera y ya esta obscuro es cuando nos damos cuente que ya llevamos bastantes horas aquí.

—Bueno ahora si podemos quedar bien, todo se queda excepción de las clausulas de la empresa esa las cambiamos e igual agregamos la de los eventos—dice rodando los ojos y sonrió—, pero dejando esta clausula que es la mas importante de todas.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto sorprendida no recuerdo ninguna muy importante.

—Creíste que Marcus te iba a dejar tan desprotegida con lo del dinero, el articulo F, Del matrimonio y sus obligaciones, Fracción 7, dice "en caso de divorcio por parte de la Señora Isabella Marie Vulturi con el sus trayente se le dará una indemnización de el doble de su salario por sus servicios en la revista este pago se hará por un año ya que el Señor Demetri Smith se tendrá que ir de su trabajo inmediatamente que llegue la sentencia de divorcio" —dice Jacob muy serio.

—No entiendo donde es lo bueno para mi, el gana muchísimo dinero y por no hacer nada no me parece justo—comento y alzo una ceja.

—Amor, si me dejaras termina aun que no lo creas me quedo sin aire para leer es muy largo el texto—contesta indicando y ambos reímos.

—Ok, esta bien solo fue un comentario—comento ya mas seria sin poder evitar la risa.

—Continuo, "En caso de infidelidad de parte del esposo el nombrado anteriormente Señor Smith el divorcio será inmediato quedándose sin derecho a nada y sin reclamar nada ya que él fue el que cometió la infidelidad y también será despedido inmediatamente de la empresa más que con la liquidación y sus prestamos de ley, sin nada más" —termina Jake y sonrió.

— No modifiquemos nada que se quede tal cual—comento enseguida emocionada.

—Isabella solo hay un problema que es en la siguiente clausula y necesito que tengas mucho cuidado con ella porque esta si te puede arruinar. —comenta serio y me calmo la emoción.

—Dímelo pronto—comento resignada.

—Fracción 8, "En caso de embarazo de la Señora Vulturi ahora esposa de Smith—eso ultimo me hizo que se me vaciara el estomago—, el divorcio no se podrá llevar a cabo al menos que el niño que nazca cumpla doce años de edad, para que tenga una concia de lo que va a pasar y él pueda elegir con quien quedarse estableciéndose desde ahora que los fines de semana lo pasara con la persona contraria con quien decida vivir y tendrá una pensión considerable que será elegida por él Señor Smith para poder mantener a su hijo de por vida" —termino Jacob y ambos suspiramos.

—No estoy embarazada—contesto enseguida.

—Isa tienes que estar segura porque eso puede hacer que se retrase todo o este enseguida. —comenta Jacob preocupado.

—Estoy segura.

El celular comienza y ambos rodamos los ojos, me estiro tomo mi bolsa y lo saco, suspiro al ver que es el numero de Demetri y saber que me quiere para irme ya a la casa hace que el buen humor que puedo tener siempre que estoy lejos de el se me esfume de inmediato.

— ¿Donde estas Isabella?, la señorita Gray te esta esperado desde hace una hora. —dice enseguida molesto y hablándome fuerte.

Checo mi reloj y veo que marca las ocho de la noche ahora, no pensé que fuera tan tarde y que ya llevara aquí más de cuatro horas y no me haya molestado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Para que me necesita? —pregunto molesta.

— ¿Cómo para que?, para ayudarte a arreglar la cena para los Cullen, recuerda que vienen dentro de dos semanas para hacer los tratos.

—Ok, casi voy para haya—contesto.

— ¿Dónde estas? —grita y cuelgo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupado Jacob.

—En dos semanas vienen los Cullen y no sé que voy hacer esto me esta trastornando peor de lo que ya pude a ver estado, necesito algo para regresar pronto a la revista, yo necesito hacer esos tratos, esta vez ellos tiene que estar en mis manos ellos y no al revés—aseguro.

Este es el momento de cambiar mi vida y de regresar a ser la Señora Vulturi no ser más la esposa de Smith y poder cambiar por completo para volver a ser quien fui la mujer de negocio, es hora de regresar a tomar mando ellos van a estar en mis manos yo ahora podre ser la que manda y no ellos.

… …. … …

… …. … …

Hola Chicas espero que me lean esta vez y ya en el siguiente cap. Se van a ver más cosas, buen ahora ya vimos como se conociere entre mas revees reciba más rápido actualizo aun que también tengo otras historias trato de darme prisa al máximo, díganme por favor que opinan y gracias x su apoyo.

Gracias a: zujeyane, Gatita Cullen, ashleyswan , akliram90 , camela , Ligia Rodriguez , felicytas por sus Revees. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: elizabeth1485, Lullaby Stew Pattz, anekka, daphne vampire cullen y nombradas una vez más, akliram90, camela ,ashleyswan ,Gatita Cullen , zujeyane

Nos vemos en el capitulo 3.

Xoxo

Adios

Bere


	4. Nota

Hola chicas se que piensan que esto es un capitulo peor no es una nota la verdad chicas es que una no he tenido tiempo para escribir he estado muy ocupada en mi vida jaja no la verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas bueno no pero si asuntillos que no se dan mucho , y aparte estoy en un curso para entrar a la universidad y ahora voy ha hacer trámites a dos así que tengo que poner más atención en mis estudios y la verdad es esa y la otra es que no he tenido imaginación suficiente para hacerlo y la verdad siento que no doy mi máximo ahora así que les tengo esta noticia no me retiro por completo pero si voy ha hacer una pausa y no se hasta cuando regrese.

Asi que chicas ya me verán aquí cuando tenga imaginación y escriba algo muy muy bueno así que yo intentare que regrese peor esto no es para siempre solo es una pausa.


End file.
